


Book One: Reemergence

by Potato_Productions



Series: Avatar: Reemergence [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Avatar Cycle, Avatar Univers, Bending (Avatar), F/F, F/M, Modern world, Post-Avatar: The Last Airbender, Post-Avatar: The Legend of Korra, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-06-07 15:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15222464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potato_Productions/pseuds/Potato_Productions
Summary: Water. Earth. Fire. Air.Long ago, the four nations were forgotten.The world went through a metamorphous.As the world became more reliant on technology the spirits lost their connection to the physical world.The Avatar was never reborn.Bending soon died out.Unti now bending has been a myth of the past.This is the story of the next Avatar.The next group to train and master the elements.The reconnection to the spirit world.The reemergence.





	1. Episode One; Discovery Part One

“No one is quite sure what these statues mean or who they’re of.” The tour guide explained as they entered the crumbling temple.

 

“Is it safe to be in here?” a worried student asked, looking at the old walls and scaffolding holding up the roof.

 

“Yes, yes. I assure you it’s perfectly safe.” the guide said with a wave of her hand “Alright, well, go ahead and explore, we go back down the mountain in an hour.” she said, still smiling.

 

As the class split off a brunet with a bob soon dragged her friend off to see follow the path of the statues. The raven text with a pixie cut let out a soft groan,  “Why can’t we just wait outside Lilly?” she asked, the statues were making her uncomfortable, like they where watching her.

“Come on Jade, this place is fascinating. It’s like in the stories we read about the benders.” Lilly said in excitement.

  
Jade sighed “Yeah, cause people hundreds of years ago made a shrine to a bunch of fictional characters.” she muttered, glancing back at the statues.

 

“They may have been real, remember last wee-” Lilly started, getting cut off by Jade.

 

“Sh! It was just a fluke, there was no actual way that you bended. Plus if you did you would have been taken away by now.” Jade said, adding slight humor towards the end of the comet.

 

Lilly rolled her eyes “Jaade, come on. That was definitely bending. But why are you so worried if it isn’t real?” she asked, a slight tone of playfulness in her voice.

 

Jade let out a huff “Because if it is there's about a nittany percent chance we will be taken away for questioning and probably testing.” she muttered.

 

Lilly paused “What’s this talk of ‘we’? I was the one who-- Jade, what are you talk- what happened?” she asked, stopping their walk and grabbing Jade by the wrist.

 

Jade tensed as she felt Lilly grab her. Lilly was her best friend, could she really trust her? Lilly was able to bend too, maybe. But Jade remembered how several months ago the Dai Li had taken a neighbor for questioning and how he hadn't been seen since. They didn't explain why, but Jade knew, she had seen him controlling fire with his hands, seeming to make it himself.  Jade felt her heartbeat faster, the statues seeming to lean closer to her. Lilly’s grip seemed to tighten. Jade had to get out, her inner instincts had kicked in, she felt herself kick Lilly away from her. Several moments passed before Jade snapped back to reality. Looking down she saw Lilly on the ground, using her arms to hold up the upper half of her body. Lily looked to be in awe.

 

“Whoa, Jade th-that was. Wow, I didn’t know you could do that!” she explained, pushing herself back up.

 

“I- what? What happened? Are you okay? What did I do? Did I hurt you?” Jade asked, she always put on a tough facade, but seeing her only friend down like that worried her.

 

Lilly blinked, watching the concern grow on Jade’s face. “Whoa, hey calm down,” she gently put her hand on Jade’s shoulder, “It’s okay, I’m okay. I’ll explain as we walk alright?” Lilly explained.

 

Jade nodded “Alright,” she let out a sigh “Let’s go.” she nodded, taking Lilly’s hand as the began to walk again.

 

After a few moments of silence, Lilly began to explain. “So, here’s what happened, when I started to ask you about the bending thing, you froze. After I grabbed your wrist your eyes began to glow and so did all the statues eyes. It- It was really cool.” she chuckled a bit, “Just like the legend of the Avat-” she began, getting cut off again.

 

“Don’t mention it. I-if anyone finds out, we could get into a lot of trouble.” she started, looking over at Lilly, noticing her concern. “Okay, I owe an explanation now. Last month my neighbor got taken away by the Dai Li.” she said.

Lily shot a confused glance “Since when do you care about your neighbors? Are you feeling alright?” she asked.

 

Jade sighed again for what must’ve been the tenth time that day. “He was bending...fire. J-just producing it from his hands a-and controlling it.” she explained, “A-and I found out that I can bend the rocks…” she muttered.

 

Lily nodded, hiding the fear in her voice and face for her friend, moving her arm to go around Jade’s shoulder “It’s gonna be okay. I promise you and I will figure it out.” she said, giving her friend a gentle squeeze. Jade gave a quite nod and moved her arm to go around Lilli’s shoulder. The full walk around of the statues took around twenty minutes. The went up and back down the spiraling steps soon rejoining the class.

 

The tour guide glanced at the two girls, giving them a tight smile. “Alright, class you can go wait outside. Uh, you two stay behind” she said, looking at Lily and Jade their teacher looked at her.

 

“Is there a problem?” he asked, glaring at the guide, stepping next to the girls.

 

The guide looked over at him “Yes, these two have caused quite the disruption, I’ll need them to step aside and explain what happened.” she said.

 

The teacher glared once again, he hadn’t noticed any disruption minus the glowing eyes… unless that was what the guide was referring to. “Alright class,” he said with a sigh “Let's step out while we wait for Joo-Dee and the girls to finish.” he said.

 

The students seemed to want protest, but stayed silent. As the students filed out the a girl caught Jade’s eye. Her hair was tied into a neat bun and she seemed to be dressed for a business meeting, freckles standing out against her face. The girl passed the a worried but knowing glance before getting shoved out by the other students. Jade blinked and shook her head, gearing up at the tour guide.

 

“Why are you keeping us here? What did we do that caused a disruption?” Lily asked, the fierce protection clear in her voice.

 

“Come with me.” the guide said stiffly, seeming to smirk “If you don’t corporate we have ways.” she warned. Beginning to walk down the hall as she smirked.

 

“How?” Jade asked, folding her arms over her chest “We’re not going with you until you explain what's going on-” she was cut off by a hand muffling her voice, an arm wrapping around her. Lilly let out a muffled scream.

 

“Do you really want to disobey now?” the tour guide asked as the two Dai Li agents began to drag the girls off with her.

 

Jade and Lily knew better than to struggle against the Dai Li. They were taken down a long dark hall through the temple. Neither could see until the tour guide took out a flashlight and walked them down. As the walked she pulled out a phone, only dialing one number before holding it to her ear. H _ow is she getting service?”_ Jade wondered, soon pushing the thought out of her mind and listening.

 

“Yes. I believe we have the one we were looking for.” the guide explained, “We have a friend of hers too.” there was a brief silence “The class group? Oh they’ll be taken care of. That boy’s sister was there though, we’ll send an agent after her too.” the woman explained, another bit of silence washed over them, “I understand completely.” she said before hanging up. Soon she turned around to the agents.

 

“You know the drill.” she simply stated. The two agents nodding, letting the girls go for a brief moment, soon hitting both in a series of pressure points, making them completely immobile. Jade and Lily were soon thrown into a cell deep into the mountain, getting cuffed and chained to the metal wall. Jade was furious, opening her mouth to speak out she was quickly gagged.

 

“I wouldn’t try that if I were you. But don’t worry, I know what you’re going to ask, they all ask the same question. You’ll find out soon.” the woman said, smirking.

 

“You two watch them, I need to take care of the girl. Their ride will be here soon.” she instructed. Both the men gave a silent nod as she turned to leave.

 

Lily watched them, pure hate in her eyes, and she didn’t hate many people. She soon shifted her gaze to look at her friend, wishing there was a way they could communicate.

 

Lilly noticed Jade twitch, “You ok?” she mouthed, Jade gave a nod. Both began to slowly regain the feeling in their bodies. Soon they began to quietly shift, both in a sitting position against the wall. What could they do?

 

They sat in silence, Lilly got and idea. She began to suck in a deep breath. Jade shot her a questioning look and watched. After Lilly sucked in her breath she let out a powerful gust of wind, pushing the two agents forward. The two stumbled, they both let out noises of surprise. Jade shot LIly another glance, as if to ask her what that was supposed to do. Lily shrugged, fear sinking into her face. The two agents began to climb back up to here feet.

 

“How much longer do we have to babysit?” the bearded one asked, glaring at the girls. The one with light stubble shrugged “Hopefully another fifteen minutes.” he grumbled. The first let out an annoyed snort.

 

Lily sunk back to lean against the wall. What now? She looked over at Jade again, her brows were furrowed and nostrils flared. Lily knew the look well, frustrated and thinking. Something snapped in Lily’s mind. “Can you please take the gag off my friend? She’s having a hard time breathing.” she explained, hoping Jade would play along.

 

The bearded one turned and glared at her “Can she breathe through her nose?” he asked skeptically, crouching down to their level, noticing that Jade was breathing shallowly, he raised an eyebrow and looked at Lily.

 

“Well she has a cold, so her nose is a bit stuffed. As well as terrible allergies. It’s so dusty down here it must be bothering her.” Lily lied, glancing at Jade noticing how she had changed her breathing.

 

The bearded one nodded and sighed “Tarrier, call Joo-Dee and tell her what we’re doing.” he said to the one with the stubble. “Yes sir.” he gave a nod and left the hall.

 

As the other agent left he began to unlock the barred cell door and step inside “If you two try anything we will have to chi block you again” he wanted. Kneeling to take the gag off Jade. After he did she sucked in a large breath of air, to add to the effect the coughed a bit as well.

 

“Thank you sir.” she fake rassped as he left. Soon sticking her tounge out at him when his back was turned. Lily smiled a bit at her friends childish jester, only imagining what she would do if Jade had her hands free. Well, now they could both speak, but how could they make a plan.

 

Before either could talk, the other agent returned along with another woman who resemble their tour guide. “Ah, you got here quickly Joo-Dee.” the bearded one answered. Both Jade and Lily shot one another a look, their “tour guide” had introduced herself as that too.

 

“Uh, excuse me. Wasn't that other lady Joo-Dee?” Jade asked, sitting up straight to glare at them. The woman looked taken a back, while the agents kept their faces stone cold.

 

“Why, don’t be so silly. I am Joo-Dee. Please relax.” she said, her voice was oddly soothing. “Gentlemen, please prepare our guests to depart. We have a long trip ahead of us.” she continued with a large smile plastered on her face.

 

The agents gave a nod, Terrier unlocking the door as the other entered the cell, both girls curled away from him. He soon knelt down and gave the same soft repeated jabs they had endured earlier, leaving them imobile. Afterwards he unlocked the shackles, catching them as the flopped forward.  “Sho, grab one of ‘em for me would ya?” he asked.

 

The bearded one (Sho) sighed and nodded, stepping into the cell he picked up Lily as Terrier got Jade. The agents held Jade and Lily over their shoulders and stepped out of the cell. Joo-Dee gave a nod, smile still plastered on and began to walk away. The walked deeper into the tunnel, seeming to go down the mountain. It was a long, dark walk. The trek was agonizingly silent. After what seemed like hours but was probably only several minutes they got to the end of the tunnel, bits of light filtering through the cracks in the stone. Joo-Dee split off to pull a levar, as she did the mountain rumbled. Making Lily worry that it would crumble down on them. Instead to large slabs of stone parted, exposing them to blinding light and the faint sound of an engine. As their eye’s adjusted it was clear to them that a plane was waiting.

 

“Take them to the plane. Make sure they’re comfortable. We have a long flight ahead of us.” Joo-Dee instructed. Jade and Lily felt themselves moving forward as their eyes adjusted to the light, the sound of the engine getting closer.

 

“Where are you taking us?” Jade asked, the anger hiding the fear in her voice. She wasn’t expecting an answer, but when she got it she was shocked.

 

“You have been invited to go to Lake Laogai.” Joo-Dee explained.

 

Jade dad heard the name, when she was little her parents would scare her by saying that’s where she’d go if she missbehaved. As she got older rumors that enemies of the state where taken there. It couldn’t be real could it? And why take them all the way back to Ba Sing Se? Before she could ask any further questions she felt herself get blindfolded and dropped onto a hard metal surface, getting cuffed again. Jade was able to hear the same happening to Lily. Before she knew it, they had taken off.


	2. Episode Two: Discovery Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade and Lily are invited to Lake Laogai where they soon meet other "vacationers" there.

Jade must have fallen asleep, how could she have done that? As she was jostled awake she remembered what had happened.

“Lily?” she whispered “Lily are you okay?” she asked, concerned for her friend. She felt the warmth of the body next to her, but that didn't necessarily mean that she was okay.

 

“Yeah, yes. I’m fine. Don’t worry.” she whispered back, “How about you?” she asked. She shifted around as she spoke.

 

Jade felt a flood of relief, “I’m fine… please tell me you fell asleep too and I didn’t just leave you hanging.” she said, seriously hoping that Lily had fallen asleep to.

 

“Yeah, I did.” she started, the plane jostled again, “I think we’re landing.” she said in a hushed voice. “Listen, Jade you’re gonna need to cooperate with these guys. I don’t want to either but if we want to survive it might be our only way.” she hurriedly contiled.

 

Jade nodded, hopping Lily could feel it. The plane lurched, the telltale signs of a landing. They could feel it come to a screeching halt. Both getting tossed around a bit, they had regained movement, but they were still cuffed and had no way to brace themselves. The plane soon came to a stop, soon mechanic creaking could be heard, then a loud thump. Footsteps where getting closer to them.

 

“Alright, take them down to the cell with the others.” a gruff voice instructed.

 

Other footsteps came closer, both where picked up and taken out of the plane, the agents footsteps clanging against the planes floor, soon turning to soften against stone. After another short walk they were dumped onto a stone floor. Both letting out noises of displeasure.

 

“Hold still.” the same gruff voice said as other agents untied the blindfolds. They left and shut the doors behind them.

 

“Ugh.. well outch.” Jade muttered. “Mh-hm.” Lily hummed, sitting up straight and taking in the surroundings in the dimly lit room, a slight green glow filling the place. She noticed two others in opposite corners.

 

“Hey.” she whispered. The one with the long brown hair and leather jacket looked up, “They gone?” she asked, looking around the room, eyes scanning over Lily and Jade.

“Yeah.” Jade gave a nod, “Where are we?” she asked as she watched the other girl jab a boy awake. Jade felt a similar sense of anxiety as when she was surrounded by the statues. She had been here before. It had not ended well, she felt a sense of loss creap over her.

 

“Well, the guys told us that we were invited to Lake Laogai.” the boy explained, suit vest wrinkled over his shirt, “So I’m going to guess there.” he continued. “I’m Harotu by the way.” he introduced.

 

Jade gave a simple nod and pulled her flannel closer around her. “I”m Lily. Uh, my friend is Jade.” Lily said, giving Jade a worried glance, and soon turning to the other girl, “And you?” she asked, smiling lightly.

 

“Zelenia.” she said simply. “So, I’m guessing you’re in the same situation as us. Some kind of control of a simple element?” she asked.

 

“Uh, y-yeah actually. Air.” Lily explained, giving Jade a small pat on the shoulder.

 

Jade shook her head, seeming to snap out of her thoughts. “Yeah, uh, earth… and that weird thing with the statues.” she muttered.

 

“Fire, weird cause my sister didn’t get anything.” Haruto said, he shrugged a bit. “Zelenia was able to control water.” he explained, Zelenia gave a silent nod, seeming to think.

 

“What was that thing you said about the statues?” Zelenia asked, staring straight at Jade. Biting her lower lip, eyes deep in thought.

 

Jade felt oddly nervous, “W-well. W-we were on a class t-trip to what they called an um, “A-air Temple” and Lily and I were talking. At one point she grabbed my wrist and my fl-flight or fight reaction k-kicked in. Um, after a few seconds Lily explained to me how my eyes had lit up and all the statues eyes had lit up.” she quickly explained, still unsure why she felt so on edge.

 

The others looked at her as she spoke, Haruto was the first to speak up, “Trippy.” he said with a nod, earning a smack from Zelenia. Haruto flinched and scrunched his face, hand moving to rub the back of his head “Ow! What was that for?” he asked.

 

Zelenia rolled her eyes “You don’t just say trippy,” Zelenia put quotation marks around the trippy, “To that kind of information.” she huffed.

 

Before much door the scraping of stone allerted them “And what kind of information is that?” a man asked. The group quickly turned to look at him. His fancy robes and long hair in a braid gave him a royal appearance.

 

Zelenia glared at the man and stepped in front of Jade and Lilly. Jade felt the urge to leap up and fight the man right then and there, wanting to pin him to the stone wall and demand to know what was going on. Deep in her gut she felt like she had this experience before, like it was something all happening again. Not relizing that she was scowling and clenching her fist’s she felt a gentel hand on her shoulder, Lily’s, it somehow always calmed her. Jade let out a deep breath and glared at the man.

 

The man smirked a bit and leaned down to Jade, “Let’s not get hostile. If you cooperate we might let you go.” He hissed, his voice reminiscent of a snake. 

 

Jade felt her gut sink, something told her that she couldn’t fight off these men... not yet at least. Lily’s grip softened and soon slid off her shoulder. With a sigh lily soon raised her hands into the air in a form of surrender. Jade swallowed and copied her fiends motion. Arms slightly raised, bent up at the elbows, showing her palms, and looking down. The group could practically hear the man smirk.

 

With his thin lips turned up he smirked “Very good. Guards. Take them to the questioning chambers.” He commanded. 

 

Soon stepping aside to let the soldiers through the opening in the stone wall, Jade and Lily where cuffed with their arms behind their backs and soon directed out of the room with the guards hands on their shoulders. After a short while the girls where separated. This was met with a protest from both of them.

 

Lily was the first to say something “Hey! What are you-“ she was cut off by a stone hand going over her mouth.

 

This caused a reaction from Jade, yelling as she tried to look back “Where are you taking us?! What did you do to her?!” she asked angrily, soon met with a stone hand over her own mouth. After getting dragged to a dark room she was thrown into a chair and cuffed down to it. The room was dark accept for an oil lantern on a metal wring that went around the room. Foot steps soon entered the room, the lantern began to go around on the room, causing Jade’s eyes to follow it.

 

“Alright now Jade,” the snake like voice from the man before “Why don’t you answer a few questions for me?” He asked, the shadows crossing over his face and distorting it gave him a menacing appearance.

 

The man smirked, “Tell me when your bending first manifested.” He said, voice filled with authority and entitlement as he spoke.

 

Jade sneered at him “I’m not telling you anything!” she spat, glaring at the man. This got her an annoyed click of the mans tongue.

 

“Now Jade,” he spoke to her like one would to a child “How do you expect to let us go if you don’t answer our questions?” He asked.

 

Jade thought for a moment “Tell me your name and I’ll corporate.” she tested. This earned a snort from what she nick named the snake man.

 

As the lamp passed over jade could see that he was slowly shaking his head “Now, I’m to smart to fall for that. How about you call me Le.” He said. Jade muttered a response.

 

Le smirked again “Wonderful.” He said, “Alright Jade. Tell me, when did your bending manifest?” He asked again.

 

Jade bit her lip “Uh... what day is it?” she asked, a smile dancing on her lips as Le got more annoyed.

 

“What does that have to do with anything?!” He snapped, glaring at Jade.

 

Jade simply shrugged “Well. How do you expect me to answer the question if I don’t have the proper date?” She asked teasingly. A rough hand quickly turned her head so she was staring directly at the lamp.

Going around.

And around..

And around... 

 

Until Le spoke again, tone more condescending than before “Now Jade. The earth king invited you to Lake Laogi for a reason.” He said, “Tell me. When did your bending manifest?” He asked again, a snarl punctuation his words.

 

Jade felt numb, she couldn’t process what she was saying. “A few months ago.” she replied, voice distant.

 

Le smiled “And what element could you bend?” He asked.

 

Jade watched the lantern go around again “Earth. And a connection with others.” she replied Le nodded “One more question.” He said “Have you been here before?” He asked.

 

The memories instantly flooded back to her. Memories of her friends getting trapped under the lake, her pet getting stolen, a friend dying. And some memories of leading an escape of people she didn’t even know. “Yes...” she answered “Twice.” 

 

Le nodded and darkness filled the room. Jade could feel her numb body getting jostled around and moved again. There was a thud and scraping of a door, Far away voices asking if she was alright. And then pure black.


End file.
